Turok-Han Hive Guardians
Turok-Han Hive Guardians, or just Hive Guardians for short, are a larger, more powerful, and higher species of the Turok-Hans. Hence their names, they guard the hives but they also guard the Queen from any threats. Characteristics Hive Guardians are found only in the deepest reaches of the hives and wait for any soul daring enough to venture deep enough into their domain. They existed solely to defend their territory, attacking even the fiercest of warriors without fear. These are creatures that are vampiric in nature. Powers and Abilities Hive Guardians are larger, faster, stronger versions of the Turok-Han Drones and are the second most powerful breed of their species, after the Queen herself. Despite their size, they are surprisingly agile. The Hive Guardians also seem to have some type of keen sense of smell and hearing because they can locate their enemies with ease, even in the dark. Hive Guardians possesses all standard abilities of Turok-Hans, but on a much higher level. *'Powerful Monstrous Jaws:' Like all Turok-Hans, Hive Guardians possess massive jaws that are incredibly strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to feed. Their jaws can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures - even other Turok-Hans. Their jaws also allow Hive Guardians to devour anything from monsters to likely demons and angels. **'Fangs:' Like normal vampires, the Turok-Han Hive Guardians possess a set of extremely sharp fangs that allows them to bite any creatures. *'Immortality:' Hive Guardians can live forever and nothing can kill them except a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen (and Death's scythe and angelic blades). **'Invulnerability:' Hive Guardians cannot be killed by anything except a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen (and Death's scythe and angelic blades) and therefore is invulnerable to any and all other forms of weaponry; a shotgun blast to head at point-blank range barely slows them down, being hit by extreme force, such as having a car dropped on them is enough to knock them out, but they soon recover, although decapitation could disable them. **'Regeneration:' Turok-Han Hive Guardians can heal from virtually every form of injury. One was able to recover without a scratch after being crushed by a car. They are also able to regenerate from the damage inflicted by borax and Hive Guardians can also heal from such damage instantly. *'Super Strength:' Because of their large size, Hive Guardians are phenomenally much stronger than most beings, being able to easily overpower demons, alphas, monsters, and humans; one (albeit with some difficulty) overpowered two Powers and shoved the Original Vampire away with one hand. *'Super Stamina:' Hive Guardians never tired, and they can even control his hunger much better than a Drone. * Super Speed: Turok-Han Huve Guardians are much faster than humans, some monsters, most demons, and can move at incredible speed; quick enough to appear as blurs of motion and move from one place to another instantly. **'Super Agility:' Turok-Han Hive Guardians are very agile; able to run at incredibly speeds, jump to great heights, and clamp up walls. A Hive Guardian can also leap long distances without aid, despite their large size and appearance. *'Super Durability:' Turok-Han Hive Guardians have incredibly resilient. They are more resilient to Borax than a Drone, able to quickly recover from it, but it did still cause them great pain. *'Super Senses:' Turok-Han Hive Guardians possess far heightened superior sense of smell compared to humans that allow them to smell blood from across long distances, enhanced hearing, and night vision. A Hive Guardian, for example, was able to tell that a small puddle of blood had come from Mia. It was also able to smell Raine and Mia, although they were yards away. **'Nocturne Vision:' The Turok-Han Hive Guardians live in the deepest, darkest part of sewers, caves, and hives and they move by night, so their vision is sharpened for even the darkest environments. *'Poisonous Bite:' The bite of a Turok-Han Hive Guardian Vampire can turn a human into a subservient of the hive called a Familiar. In addition, the bite of a Turok-Han Hive Guardian Vampire also has similar effects on angels that a werewolf bite has on a vampire, and it has been known to injure, and in rare cases, kill angels in a similar way that a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Their bite however is even stronger than a Drones bite. Weaknesses Despite their large size, sheer brute strength, and overall power, Turok-Han Hive Guardians have weak spots on their head and stomach areas. What they make up for in Speed, they lack in nimbleness. Hive Guardians have been seen on a plethora of occasions and is known to run head first into objects simply because of its size and lack of eyes. The size of the Hive Guardian also makes them unable to reach lower and narrower areas of a hive. *'Sunlight:' As with all Turok-Hans, the Hive Guardians are highly vulnerable when exposed to sunlight, as sunlight itself is extremely deadly to the Turok-Han Hive Guardians and can and will severely burn them aflame and even kill them if exposed long enough, ending them fatally. *'Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen:' According to The Word of God, the bone of a righteous mortal (as good and light as the Turok-Hans are hungry and dark) washed in the three bloods of the fallen (a Fallen Angel, a Demon, and an Alpha) is one of the only ways, but the best way to physically kill the Turok-Han Hive Guardians. *'Angelic Blade:' The Turok-Han Hive Guardians can be killed or at that very least fatally-harmed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. **'Archangel Blade:' Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing the Turok-Han Hive Guardians. **'Angel Blade Bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against the Turok-Han Hive Guardians. Some have been known to die from them. *'The Blade of the Van Helsings:' Although specifically designed to kill Dracula and as a very powerful weapon, this blade can kill a Turok-Han Hive Guardian, as long as it is in the hand of a member of the Van Helsing family. *'Silver:' Similar to werewolves, one of a Turok-Hans only known weaknesses is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife, blade, or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. Silver has been shown to be very harmful to the Turok-Han Hive Guardians, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal. *'Ghosts:' Turok-Han Hive Guardians can be overpowered by ghosts. Unlike other supernatural creature, the Turok-Hans are unable to see ghosts as they are beings that exist strictly on the physical plane. *'Borax:' Borax is extremely caustic to Turok-Han Hive Guardians, weakening them and eating their flesh much like Holy Water and Vervain does to vampires, giving hunters and other beings enough time to decapitate them. *'Decapitation:' By removing a Turok-Han Hive Guardian's head, the Turok-Han Hive Guardian is rendered unable to act. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's scythe can kill the Turok-Han Hive Guardians, as it can kill anything. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Turok-Hans Category:Species